This study is focused on the processes of mutual interpersonal control between well and depressed mothers and their 5-year-old children. Specifically, the emphasis is on the predictors of maternal responses to children's autonomous control attempts directed at the mothers (autonomy- granting). Each episode of interpersonal control in mother-child dyad during 90 minutes of naturalistic interaction has been coded. The findings indicate that the determinants of well and depressed mothers' autonomy- granting are different. In well mothers, their endorsed long-term philosophies of childrearing and parenting goals are reliably associated with their responses to their children's bids. Depressed mothers' responses to their children are more influenced by their immediately preceding self-reported mood, their feelings of satisfaction or resentment towards their children and their own parenting roles, and the stress of the interaction than by long-term philosophies and goals. These findings may indicate an area of vulnerability in depressed women's parenting.